<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bomb by princessofkittens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752468">The Bomb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofkittens/pseuds/princessofkittens'>princessofkittens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hydra, Maybe - Freeform, Slow Death, Steve/Reader - Freeform, Tony Stark/Reader (sibling relationship)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofkittens/pseuds/princessofkittens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple mission but everything went wrong, now the only thing that can save Y/N Stark’s friends is her death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Saying Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were on a mission, it was supposed to be one of those super easy, in and out, sort of missions. So of course it went horribly wrong. Originally you had split up in teams but you had gotten separated from Steve early on, and then you'd gotten yourself pinned down by enemy fire. You were surrounded and injured. You had a bullet in your stomach and one in your leg. You radioed the others, you told them you were going to push the button, but you wouldn't be making it back to the jet as planned.</p><p>"Y/N, don't do it!" Steve said, "We'll come get you."</p><p>"N-no Steve, t-there's too many." You said and steadied your breathing, it was okay with you, if this was where it ends, how it ends, you knew the risks of this job when you signed on. You flip the clear cover of the bomb up and press the button, the timer lights up and starts to count down.</p><p>30</p><p>"You have 30 seconds before the place blows, get everyone out." You said.</p><p>29</p><p>"Y/N, please--" There were sounds of shooting on his end and he was gone, probably defending himself. </p><p>28</p><p>You cautiously peeked over the edge of the barrier, holding your stomach. They started shooting again and you barely escaped getting your head blown off, one bullet came so close it cut your left cheek. </p><p>27</p><p>Steve hadn't came back on the radio yet, you decided to tell the others goodbye. You radioed Natasha first, "Nat." You said.</p><p>26</p><p>"Natasha," you continued, not knowing if she was listening, "y-you've been like a-a sister to me and I love you."</p><p>25</p><p>"I don't know what you think you're doing Y/N!" Came her heated reply.</p><p>24</p><p>"D-don't be mad. Just... take care of yourself, watch out for our boys, okay?" Your shut your eyes tightly, tears spilling over your eyelids. So maybe you're not so at peace with dying when you remember you're leaving behind cherished loved ones.</p><p>23</p><p>"Y/N..." She began, but you apologized and changed the channel to Sam.</p><p>22</p><p>You knew he was safe on the jet, waiting at the extraction point and probably had no idea how dire the situation was.</p><p>21</p><p>"Sam." You croaked. No response. </p><p>20</p><p>"Sammy." Nothing. </p><p>19</p><p>"Fuck." You said, "I can't waste time trying to talk to you... I just, if you're there... take care of Tony."  </p><p>18</p><p>You glanced down at the bomb beside you.</p><p>17</p><p>So many people you still haven't said goodbye to. "Clint." You said, choking back your tears.</p><p>16</p><p>"Clint answer me." You said, but he was busy too. Why was everyone busy? Okay you figured they were probably fighting for their lives, but couldn't they spare you like five seconds to hear your last words? </p><p>15</p><p>"I love you Tony." You whispered to yourself, he, Thor, and Bruce didn't come on the mission so you couldn't get ahold of him.</p><p>14</p><p>"You--" you broke off, coughing into your hand, there was blood in your palm, "you're the best brother a-a girl c-could ask for."</p><p>13</p><p>"Y/N?" You heard Steve ask.</p><p>12</p><p>"Nnn?" You groaned into the radio, you felt so weak. You'd been holding your stomach but it didn't matter, you were bleeding out. The hand you held pressed against the wound was completely soaked in red. </p><p>11</p><p>"I can't..." Steve said, his voice sounded broken, "I couldn't find a way to you. I... Y/N... I’m sorry I let you down."</p><p>10</p><p>"No..." You said, "Don't... don't talk like that you... old fart, you did... your best."  Breathing was starting to hurt. Holding your eyelids open was becoming difficult.</p><p>9</p><p>"Maybe we can have Sam--"</p><p>8</p><p>"No Steve." You said.</p><p>7</p><p>"I'm sorry." He said.</p><p>6</p><p>"Shut up," You said, knowing you have little time left, now was not the time for apologies, "I... need you to do something for me."</p><p>5</p><p>"What?" He asked.</p><p>4</p><p>"T-tell Tony... goodbye for me, don't let him b-blame himself, make s-sure he knows--" you broke off into a coughing fit, sputtering blood all over your hand again. </p><p>3</p><p>"Make sure he knows what?" Steve asked. </p><p>2</p><p>You gasped for breath. Your lips were red with blood. "M-make sure h-he knows--" You coughed again, why weren't you being allowed to say it? </p><p>1</p><p>"Y/N?" Steve asked. It was the last thing you heard before the bomb exploded. </p><p>0</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. She Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waking up in an unfamiliar place is always scary, especially when you’re supposed to be dead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up in a room unfamiliar to you. The lights were blindingly bright. Or maybe your eyes were just too used to the dark. It seems like you've been in the dark for so long, hearing Steve's voice over and over again and the bomb exploding. Your ears ring at the memory.</p><p>You want to ask if you're dead, but when you go to open your mouth, the only sound that comes out is a croak. Your throat is so dry it hurts.</p><p>A person dressed head-to-toe in white that you hadn't noticed before appeared from the corner and said, "She's awake sir." into a sort of intercom in the wall and the door opened.</p><p>You half expected to see Tony or Steve or one of the other Avengers come through the door.</p><p>But it wasn't an Avenger.</p><p>"Ah miss Stark, so glad to see you are awake." He said, his accent thick. </p><p>Hydra. They somehow managed to get ahold of you. Damn it all. You were supposed to be dead. </p><p>You want to scream or curse but you're so weak, you can't move your limbs, and your throat's too dry for talking let alone screaming. </p><p>The man smiles, it's a sadistic sort of smile, it makes you physically sick. He walks over to where you lay and picks something metal looking up from beside you.</p><p>"As you can see, we were unable to retrieve all of you." He says. </p><p>Your eyes widen in horror as you realize the metal thing in his hands is... it's an arm. Your arm.</p><p>"Ah, but what can you expect when you try to blow yourself up?" He chuckles and pulls the sheets off of you. You shiver from the burst of cold that meets your skin. What little there is left.</p><p>He walks to the foot of the bed and wiggles a metal toe between his fingers, "These limbs are top of the line stuff, the best you could possibly imagine." He says, and trails his hand up the metal leg. </p><p>He snakes his hand up the white hospital type gown you have on and coming in contact with the warm skin at your hip he says, "Now that's all you." </p><p>You so badly want to kick him in the face and make a mental note to do so when you can move your body again.</p><p>"I bet you're thirsty, no?" He squares his shoulders and snaps his fingers. The person dressed in all white brings him a cup of water. </p><p>He takes a sip, and licks his lips afterwards. "Refreshing." He says.</p><p>You manage to ball your real fist in anger.</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't drink it all." He says and comes back around the bed to place a hand under your chin. He tips your face up and pours the rest of the water into your mouth. Making you choke and cough. </p><p>He raises you up and pats your back, "We're going to be good friends, you and I." He says, and begins to rub circles into your back. </p><p>He leans down to whisper into your ear, "See, we lost our best soldier thanks to one of your little friends," Bucky. You realize, He's talking about Bucky. “but we intend to return the favor, by turning you into a well-oiled killing machine that answers only to Hydra. And let me just say that I wouldn't want to miss the look on their faces for the world."</p><p>"You..." You whisper.</p><p>"She talks!" He says stepping back, "What was that, my dear?"</p><p>"Bastard." </p><p>He frowns, "That’s no way to treat your savior, but no matter. You don’t need manners. All we need is your combat skills and obedience."</p><p>They're going to brainwash you, you realize. Just like they brainwashed Bucky, and there's nothing you can do about it.</p><p>"Pity." The man said, "The cat's got your tongue already."</p><p>"They'll... stop... you... in the... end." You slowly said, wishing you had another drink of water.</p><p>"Don't be so sure about that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While on a mission memories pervade your thoughts and cause distress.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The roof you were on was a good vantage point, but as you looked through the sights on your scope something caught your eye. It happens sometimes. </p><p>Your gaze will turn to the sun as it's setting, and the feeling will hit you as you look at the colors mixing together — a feeling you've never been able to figure out. It's kind of nostalgic, but it makes your heart ache, and there's a gnawing in the back of your mind that you're forgetting something important but you don't know what. It's like the image of the sun is tied to something, but you have no memory of what. </p><p>Flashback ~ [Y/N Age 11, Tony Age 17]</p><p>You were sitting in the floor of your bedroom, playing with your dolls when someone knocked on the doorframe. You looked up and a wide grin spread across your face, "Hey there pussycat." The familiar face said. You dropped your dolls and all but ran to the figure at the door. Tony was home.</p><p>"Whoa!" He said with a laugh, stepping back as you planted your face in his stomach and hugged his middle in a death grip, "Someone missed me."</p><p>He pried your arms off and bent down, wrapping his arms around you in a hug and then picking you up, much to your delight. You kissed his cheek repeatedly, "Of course I did!" You said, "You're my best friend in the whole world."</p><p>He pinched your nose, making you giggle, "I know, puss." He said, "C'mon, I'm stealing you a minute." You had no arguments about that, he could steal you forever if he wanted. Life at home was boring without him.</p><p>He began walking down the hallway as you hung onto him like a monkey and barraged him with questions about school. "Are the classes really hard? Are you having fun? Do you have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend? Did you make any friends? Do you miss me when you're gone?" </p><p>He chuckled, "No the classes are child's play, I don't think school is supposed to be 'fun' but I'm doing my best. I don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I've met a few cool cats yeah, none of them are as cool as you though." He pressed his forehead against yours when he said that, and poked your tummy making you giggle again, "And I miss you like crazy every day. I wish I could bring you with me."</p><p>You pouted, suddenly somber, "I wish you could too." </p><p>He pinched your nose again, "Hey there, don't be getting sad puss, I want to show you something."</p><p>~~</p><p>"What'd you bring me out here for?" You asked Tony, as he sat down beside you on the rooftop. </p><p>"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, okay?" </p><p>You nodded, you loved to know secrets. It made you feel special to know something other people didn't, and you were curious about what he was going to say. </p><p>He pointed to the horizon, "See the sunset right there?" He asked.</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>He smiled, "Well, sometimes when I feel lonely, and I have nothing to do, I sit in the window with my books and watch the sun as it sets. And I think of you at home, and I don't feel lonely anymore. You know why?" </p><p>You shook your head, "No, why?"</p><p>"Because the sun I'm looking at, is the same one that's watching over you. So if I watch for long enough, it almost feels like I'm here with you instead of in my dorm. Does that make sense?"</p><p>You thought a minute and looked at the sky. It was very beautiful, it was blue and orange and pink and there wasn't a cloud in sight. You turned back to Tony, "I think so." </p><p>He laid his hand on the top of your head, ruffling your hair a moment before putting his arm around you and pulling you into a hug, "So what I want you to do from now on when you're here and feel alone, is to come up here and watch the sunset, or even just lay back and look at the sky. Because I'm probably doing the same, and that way we can still be together." </p><p>You smile, happier than you've been in weeks, "Okay Tony, I will."</p><p>He kissed the side of your head, "Love you puss." </p><p>"I love you too Tony."</p><p>End Flashback</p><p>Your brows furrowed, it was like you were watching someone else's memories in your head. It felt so real, so personal. But it couldn't be your memory, you didn't have a brother... right? </p><p>Now that you thought about it, you couldn't remember if you do or not. You couldn't remember if you have a brother, or parents, you can't remember where you were born or even, what your actual name is. You were always called 'Agent' or 'Soldier'. Did you have a name?</p><p>You shook your head, it hurt to think about these things. So you pushed them away, you had a job to do. You always had a job to do.</p><p>You focused back on your scope just as a woman with blonde hair - obviously a wig - and black sunglasses came into your sights. You angled your rifle and kept your finger on the trigger, your target was a master of disguise and you knew that it could very well be this woman. She turned around and looked in your direction, like... like she saw you. But there was no way she could... you saw her lips move, as her hand went up to the side of her head. </p><p>"What's she up to?" You muttered quietly, before letting out a soft groan, a sharp something had pierced your shoulder. You looked and saw a dart was located there. You pulled it out and threw it, quickly rising to your feet you looked around but could see no enemies around. You were not afraid though, fear was a useless emotion. It only clouded judgement, and negatively effected combat skills. You could not remember the last time you were actually afraid.</p><p>And then your throat tightened as an unwanted memory pervaded your thoughts. </p><p>You shut your eyes, tears spilling past your eyelids. Your breath was coming out shaky, labored. The pain in your gut was excruciating, and as you looked down and saw the blood quickly turning your already dark clothes even darker you knew, it was over. You knew there was only one way to get the rest of your team to safety. You reached for the detonator with a weak arm. </p><p>"What..." You sputtered, stumbling on your feet. The dart must have been drugged, you were obviously hallucinating. You had to get back to your superiors. Or at least somewhere safe, maybe then you could retry the mission... but then more visions hit you.</p><p>"T-tell Tony... goodbye, don't let him b-blame himself, make s-sure he knows--" you broke off into a coughing fit, sputtering blood all over your hand. </p><p>"Y/N?" </p><p>You fell to your knees, tears, actual tears in your eyes. What was happening to you? These images felt so real, like... like you had really experienced it. But that could not be. These images were of a woman on the brink of death, and you were very much alive.</p><p>"Y/N?" The same voice from your hallucination came from above you now, you looked up to see a man in a ridiculously American costume.  </p><p>Despite his appearance, his eyes pierced you in ways you couldn't explain, "Who are you?!" You screamed at him. He looked and sounded familiar, it made you ache. You hated it. </p><p>"Oh God..." He said, just quiet enough that you could hear him, "it's really true.." What was true you didn't know.</p><p>"Get away from me!" You tried to push past him, and yes in any other situation you might've even killed him, okay you probably would have, but you were so out of sorts you just wanted to get away. And that was not like you at all. But instead, he easily stopped you, as your limbs had starting to become jelly. You knew then that there was definitely some kind of drug in that dart you got shot with. </p><p>"No... no...” You muttered as your vision started to go black. </p><p>The last thing you saw was the man bringing his hand up to his ear and saying, "I've got her."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>